


i'll only stay with you one more night

by lovehateau



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oh, im so sorry, this is shitty, what the heck am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehateau/pseuds/lovehateau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP meeting for the first time because Persona A accidently throws a ball at Person B’s head"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll only stay with you one more night

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first one shot (its more like a drabble) in here and i hope this is actually okay hahahah its all fluff and stuff ok
> 
> any type of comments are welcome!!!!1!!
> 
> (tumblr: stylinbye)

the last thing louis sees when he feels a pain in his nape is a man taking selfies. (he hopes he won't die, though. because he's certain he doesn't want the last image he would see is that. he most likely wants to see a chiseled body or probably pizza. yes, pizza's good.)

  
(they're at the park - louis and the whole tomlinsisters gang - and louis is basically babysitting them. just looking after them to make sure lottie doesn't slap kayla again, fizzy doesn't play with mud again and daisy and phoebe to not roll over the grass _again_.)

  
he yelps, massages his nape to soothe the pain, and turns around to catch the culprit, and he actually _gasps_ at the sight (more like sigh, but it sounded more like a gasp). the guy - wow, he's young - is wearing a black t-shirt and jeans that louis is sure those jeans will be the death of him because it really accentuates his _thin legs_.

  
a slow, seductive voice snaps louis out of his reverie. louis mumbles a little ' _oh, oh_ ' just because he feels he needs to say something.

  
"i'm sorry." the guy said, smiling lightly. louis thinks his smile is like the sun, or like a cold. (it means it's infectious, okay?). "my sister and i were just passing the ball to each other and then she told me to throw it so hard and she's my sister, okay? so if i don't do what she says she'll call me a pussy, which would be a bad identifier for me because i'm not really _into_ pussies."

  
louis finds himself smiling too, because the boy is just _fucking adorable_. how can he be adorable while rambling? isn't that supposed to be annoying? isn't- oh, his smile turns into a grin and now there's this deep dimples.

  
"oh, it's alright, no big deal. i wasn't really that hurt," he snorts. "it was just a ball."

  
"it's a volleyball."

  
"i'm used to it." louis grins.

  
(actually it's kind of painful and he feels it until now but the guy is there to distract him from the pain, thank god for this boy)

  
"i'm harry, by the way." harry says and offers his hand. "harry styles."

  
"nice to meet you, harry styles. i'm louis tomlinson." he smiles and shakes harry's hand and, it's soft, so soft, and it's _fucking big_.

  
"well, i'll see you, mr. tomlison. have a nice day!" harry shouts, going back to his and his sister's spot (because his sister is yelling ' _stop flirting and get back here harry styles!_ ' to him).

  
louis still thinks he's _adorable_. fucking adorable.

  
(lottie slaps kayla again)


End file.
